Abandoned Yet Unbroken
by ant0603
Summary: Abandoned by his father Orochimaru at the Leaf village, Gavin must fight, train, and develop friendships all while enduring the pain of having a massive target on his back from powerful organizations. (Rewriting the Fanfic as to not go as fast, make some changes)
1. The Experiment

Chapter 1: The Experiment

"No, no, no! How can my own child, MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, FAIL EVERY SINGLE EXPERIMENT!?" Orochimaru spat looking at said child in disappointment.

"Lord Orochimaru, what shall we do with him?" Kabuto questioned entering the room.

"What can we do? If we remove his eye's again they will be ruined." Orochimaru hissed.

"From my latest inspection I have determined that he is quite unstable, as well as lacking any qualities from you, or his mother. We may as well dump him in the Leaf to cause damage." Kabuto replied, enjoying his plan.

"That just might work Kabuto! The brat is out of our hair and due to his instability, he will cause chaos!" Orochimaru laughed, thinking of the utter chaos that will surely happen.

"When shall I prepare to le-" "Now!" Orochimaru cut off Kabuto.

"Very well Lord Orochimaru"

Kabuto began preparations for the trip to the Leaf as Orochimaru began to lift the boy out of the tank he was being held in.

"I will return soon my Lord." Kabuto stated grabbing the child.

Hey everybody Ant0603 here! I'm sorry for the short first chapter, and there is no real excuse for it. The first chapter is to help me gauge how much interest there is in this series. I have plenty of ideas and a good idea of where I want the story to go, so if you're interested be sure to tell me!


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

It is a rather nice day in the Leaf Village, roughly 5 AM. Even at such an early hour a young boy's alarm goes off.

"Damn... It's too early for this"

I'm Gavin, quite possibly the Leafs most hated child, right next to Naruto. I'm 12 years old, with dark brown hair, white skin, and about as flexible as a fucking snake.

*Gavin's POV*

Gavin, sprinting to his closet.

"What to wear? Aha!" Gavin yelled grabbing a blue hoodie and jeans. Gavin always liked the color blue, never had a reason for it.

Gavin quickly ate breakfast and headed toward the library before his academy classes began.

While walking through the streets on the way to the library Gavin's mind began to wonder. With only a few more weeks left before graduation, what will his team be like.

Gavin was so deep in thought that he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going.

"Omph! MMmmmmmmm!" Gavin tried crying out, but found something preventing him from doing so. Upon opening his eyes he realized that he had ran into a girl... However he was in a rather peculiar and embarrassing position. He was trapped under the girl, but they were kissing. To relieve of any further embarrassment Gavin decided to try and push the girl off of him.

"Uh, h-h-hi, can you uh, do you mind getting off of me?" Gavin pleaded.

The unknown girl finally began to open her eyes, and upon doing so her face became beat red. "I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention" She stuttered trying to say something through her embarrassment.

"You know you should really take me out on a date first before you kiss me and practically throw yourself on me." Gavin replied with a grin.

This comment made her even more embarrassed as she got off Gavin and ran away.

"Well that was something, so much for saving my first kiss." Gavin joked, getting up and continuing to the library.

Once Gavin reached the library, he began to study about clones, shadow clones to be exact. He had heard about them and their usefulness, so he began studying on how to make them.

"Ok it's time I finally try this. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Gavin whispered as he was in a library.

"Son of a bitch. I thought I had it." Gavin wimpered, feeling defeated. That was when Gavin felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Huh? HOLY SHI-" Gavin practically screamed as one of the dozens of clones he had made covered his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh" They all said.

Upon the clone releasing its hand Gavin was completely stunned.

"I-I did it. I actually did it." Gavin stuttered.

"And it's only 7:40- Wait! 7:40, I'm going to be late!" Gavin dispersed his clones and rushed to the academy to try to make it on time.

"Gavin? Is Gavin here?" Iruka the teacher asked.

Gavin charging through the doors, "HERE!"

"You know Gavin you're very lucky, just go take your seat" Iruka said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to introduce a new student, come on in!" Iruka yelled to the student outside. "Come on don't be shy" Iruka proded.

Walking through the door came a beautiful girl around his age, with brown hair and glasses. "H-hi, I'm Jessie, but I go by Jess." Jess stuttered obviously nervous.

"Nice to meet you Jess, I'm Iruka, why don't you take a seat up there in the back, by Gavin." Iruka stated pointing to Gavin.

"Ok, thank you Irukaaaaaaa..." Jess said her voice quieting as she looks to where he's pointing.

"Is everything ok Jess?" Iruka asked noticing a change in her voice.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." Jess said, making her way to sit by Gavin, face practically glowing red.

Gavin was beginning to have trouble containing his laughter at the events that just transpired.

"You're not going to throw yourself at me again are you?" Gavin sputtered out holding in his laughter.

"D-don't talk about it" Jess said, face getting brighter.

"Hey Jess, anyone tell you that you're a great kisser?" Gavin joked.

Jess' face was so red at this point, it was beggining to hurt.


	3. Training

Chapter 3: Training

After Gavin's classes at the academy were finished he decided to make use of his new found shadow clones. Upon summoning 5 clones, he began to split them up.

"Two of you practice Taijutsu, one of you find a way to check our chakra affinity, one look up poisons, and the last one start practicing ways to increase our chakra reserves. I'm going to the hospital to see if I can work there part time." Gavin ordered to his clones.

After they all split up Gavin was on his way to the hospital.

"I can't believe I finally got the shadow clone jutsu down. It only took me about the entire year at the academy." Gavin's mind started to wonder all the possibilities he could use the shadow clones for.

"I read that shadow clones memories will be given to the original when they dissipate, so they would be great for training!" Gavin said walking into the hospital.

"Um excuse me miss?" Gavin asked a worker.

"How may I help you?" She replied smiling.

"I was wondering if I could work here part time, as I'm nearly done with the academy."

"Oh how wonderful, we have just the place for you! Oh Kabuto! We have a child wishing to work part time, I was hoping you would train him." She yelled to the back.

"Alright Mei, Il take on the student. Send em back." The supposed Kabuto replied.

"Alright Hun it will be the first door on the left." Mei cheered happily.

"Thank you." Gavin said mind flying all over the place. "I know that name and voice, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Gavin thought walking to the room.

" ?" Gavin questioned.

"Yes, yes please sit down." Kabuto said, looking out the window to his office. "So you want to be my apprentic-." Kabuto stopped speaking when he turned around. "No, no, no this can't be happening, please for the love of god don't let him recognize me!" Kabuto mentally screamed.

"Is everything ok sir?" Gavin asked noticing the stress and spike in Kabutos chakra level.

"It's fine, so you want to work here. If you do I will be the one to train you." Kabuto said fighting the urge to break down right there.

"Yes sir. When do I start?" Gavin questioned, brimming with excitement.

"You will start tomorrow after your academy classes are over." Kabuto firmly stated.

"Alright, I'll be here!" Gavin said jogging out of the room, and hospital.

Kabuto sat there with his hands on his head nearly crying as his oh so genius plan seemed to fail. "I have to tell Lord Orochimaru about this"

*Back to Gavin*

"Why can't I remember where I know that guy from... This is so irritating! I hope it comes to me eventually." Gavin began pouting.

"Help! Help! Thief!" A young girl about his age yelled pointing at who just stole her purse.

"I'll get him for you!" Gavin shouted beginning to chase the Thief.

"Hey stop!" Gavin yelled.

The Thief not giving up ran to one of the training grounds.

"Son of a bitch! It's a dead end." The Thief spat out angrily.

"I got you now!" Gavin yelled to the culprit.

"Oh yeah? You're going to have to fight for it then." The man said with a evil grin spreading on his face. "Let's see how tough you're after I get ahold of you." The man said, pulling out a pocket knife.

The man charged toward Gavin, slicing at his face. To which Gavin ducked under the knife and jabbed him in the the elbow, and kicked the back of the mans knee, causing his legs to buckle. Gavin quickly grabbed the knife from the man and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"You never charge head first, there's too many openings." Gavin said feeling a slight burning sensation from his hand. Looking down he realized that upon grabbing the knife he had cut his hand. "Oh well it's just a little cut." Gavin spun on his heels, grabbing the purse, and making his way back towards the girl.

About half way back Gavin felt surges of knowledge rush into his mind. "Woah, my shadow clones must have disappeared." Gavin said feeling dizzy. "So the Hyuuga chakra control technique is a good way to build chakra reserves. This information on poisons can be useful if I want to use them in the field. As for affinity I have Earth and Wind affinities. Good to know." Gavin thought reaching the girl.

"Here you go miss!" Gavin cheerfully stated, handing over the purse.

"Thank you! I don't know how to repay you." She said feeling bad she could not help Gavin.

"It's alright, I'm just happy to help! Oh my names Gavin by the way." Gavin grinned.

"Nice to meet you Gavin, I'm Lizzy, well Elizabeth, but I go by Lizzy. My family owns the weapons shop by the academy." Lizzy cheered with glee.

"That's so cool! Ill have to stop by some time and get a weapon!" Gavin practically yelled in excitement.

"You better, I'll even give you a discount for helping me! Wait, what's that smell?" Lizzy questioned, smelling the air. "It smells like blood and-"

"Oh that's me, I got my hand cut disarming the Thief." Gavin said proudly.

"That's you? You don't understand, you didn't let me finish!" Lizzy said frantically.

"It's alright, I'll be fine-" Gavin said passing out.

"Poison... I was trying to say poison." Lizzy said picking up the boy and carrying him to her house.

After about half an hour Lizzy finally reached her home, which was also the weapons shop.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I brought a friend!" Lizzy shouted.

"A friend?! Lizzy you finally made a friend?!" Her parents ran to her yelling in unison.

Upon seeing her "friend" was unconscious, they looked disappointed.

"Now Lizzy, what did we say about knocking people out and calling them your friend?" Her dad said.

"But Dad, I didn't do it this time, I was robbed by a thief and he stopped him. By the looks and smell, he got cut by a poison tipped knife." Lizzy gestured to Gavin's hand.

"We are so sorry for doubting you Lizzy." They apologized. "Let me take him, you know we are short on space in the house, so you will have to share a bed." Her father said. "Just so you know, and don't try anything, poison contaminates semen too, that is until it is removed." Her mom said sternly.

"Mom!" Lizzy shouted, with a blush creeping onto her face.

"We are just saying, we don't need a pregnant and poisoned daughter on our hands." He father said.

"Hmph!" Lizzy groaned stomping to her bedroom, to make her bed.

"Well honey, if you excuse me I'm going to treat this boys wound, and give him a bath." The father said.

"Just make it fast, you know how perverted our daughter is." The mother sighed.

The Father walked into a back room labeled "Hank's Office". Setting Gavin down on a table Hank began to inspect the wound.

"First things first we need to figure out the type of poison... I don't understand, it's like there wasn't even a poison to begin with, despite the signs that show there was a poison at work. It's almost like he absorbed it." Hank muttered feeling a little distraught. "Never mind that, this kid needs a shower." Hank said grabbing gloves.

As Hank undressed Gavin for a shower, he began to notice some peculiar things. How Gavin could be ghostly white, despite being outside due to becoming a ninja. The slight scaly texture of his skin. The length of Gavin's neck. The signs of someone tampering his eyes, no they are not his eyes, someone transplanted him new eyes. The overwhelming flexibility of the child. The cherry on top... A horse cock, despite his thin figure.

"Shit I need to was this boy fast, before Lizzy can discover his features." Hank swore, covering Gavin in a towel and throwing his clothes in the Refurbisher, instantly cleaning his clothes. Grabbing Gavin's clothes and running to the bathroom, Hank got ready to wash Gavin.

In the room beside Hanks Office, Lizzy sits there plugging her nose to stop the bleeding, taking in the wonderful information she had listened in on. "I have got to see this." She muttered feeling hot. Lizzy quickly got up and made her way to her room, right next to the bathroom Gavin was being washed in. "Where is it?" She whispered looking for her peephole into the bathroom. Upon finding it, she nearly passed out from blood loss.

*Gavin's POV*

"Hmm, what's this warm feeling? It almost feels like water... WAIT WATER?! I MUST BE DROWNING!" Gavin mentally panicked waking up, flailing in every direction.

"Calm down!" Hank calmly said to Gavin.

"Where am I?" Gavin asked covering his body.

"Lizzy brought you here after you passed out, you were dirty so I was helping you bathe." Hank replied.

"Oh, thank you..." Gavin said feeling embarrassed.

"No problem, dry off and get dressed... I just realized I don't know your name, I'm Hank Lizzys dad." Hank said.

"I'm Gavin, nice to meet you Hank." Gavin replied drying off.

"It's too late to go outside, so I hope you don't mind staying here for tonight." Hank said gesturing to the clock saying 11:35 PM.

"Thank you, where might I be sleeping?" Gavin asked, feeling thankful for the hospitality of the family.

"Unfortunately we are short on space, so you will have to share a bed with Lizzy. Watch out, she is a massive pervert." Hank said with caution.

"O-oh ok. That's fine. I guess." Gavin said finishing getting dressed, with his face showing an obvious amount of blush due to his ghostly white skin.

"Good luck." Hank said walking out of the bathroom.

Gavin walked out of the bathroom and found a door labeled "Lizzy's Room". Open ending the door, Gavin was hit with a strong aroma of vanilla, the sight of lit candles around the bed, and a relatively decent sized bed.

"This is not going to be fun..." Gavin sighed crawling into his side of the bed and letting sleep take over.

About 10 minutes later Lizzy walked into the room in a rather revealing outfit. "Ohh Gavin." She cooed. Upon realizing Gavin was asleep Lizzy let out a frustrated sigh, blew out the candles and cuddled up next to Gavin. "I'll be damned if I don't get to at least cuddle." Lizzy mentally hissed. Eventually letting sleep take her too.


	4. A Home

"Ugh where am I?" Gavin began to question as he started to wake up. Feeling something pushed up against him he decided to open his eyes to check what it was. Much to his surprise Lizzy was right the cuddling with him. Taking this moment to look at Lizzy, Gavin began to take note on her features. She looked roughly the same height and age, with dirty blonde hair.

"As peaceful as this is I need to get to the academy." Gavin muttered slowly getting out of bed as to not wake Lizzy.

Upon doing so he began walking to the kitchen, the smell of eggs and rice in the air.

"Hey Hank." Gavin greeted seeing as Hank was the one cooking.

"Ah Gavin! How was last night, she didn't bother you too much did she?" Hank began to poke fun.

"Not a bother at all, I went straight to bed so she couldn't do anything. She did cuddle up to me though." Gavin said proudly.

"It's nice to see that you didn't take advantage of my daughters lustful ways. You're a good kid Gavin." Hank patted Gavin on the back. "Eat up, you don't want to be late for the academy do you?" Hank joked, placing a plate down in front of Gavin.

"T-thank you..." Gavin barely got out.

"Gavin are you alright? You look pretty upset." Hank asked wanting to help.

"It's just that, I never had a home cooked meal... I was abandoned by my parents in this village. I have no clue who either of them are." Gavin spat out, beginning to cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that... Hey Gavin, I know this seems sudden, but why don't you live here with us. I know it's crowded, but I trust you enough." Hank said trying to make Gavin feel better.

"A-are you sure, I wouldn't want to impose." Gavin questioned hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Definitely! Plus it seems that Lizzy really likes having you around." Hank happily stated.

"Thank you, I will find a way to repay you, one day..." Gavin promised.

After eating breakfast and getting ready to go to the academy.

"Hey Lizzy, why are you following me?" Gavin asked his suspected stalker.

"Oh I'm not following you, I'm going to the academy!" Lizzy cheered.

"Oh ok. Wait you're going to be a ninja?!" Gavin asked through his shock.

"Yup! Now you can't escape me!" Lizzy cooed grabbing Gavin's arm.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this..." Gavin thought.

Upon entering the academy, Gavin made his way to his seat with Jess shortly afterward.

"Jess, please save me..." Gavin pleaded.

"With what? Why should I help you after you kept teasing me?" Jess spat back.

"Ok class today we have another new student!" Iruka happily claimed.

Lizzy running into the classroom followed by 3 shadow clones.

"Hi I'm Lizzy and as you can see I'm already better then you!" Lizzy gleefully gestured to the shadow clones.

"Ok ok Lizzy, just take a seat by Gav-" *crash* "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Iruka promptly said.

Jess gesturing to the window.

"I don't think Gavin was too fond of your decision." Jess chuckled.

"So that's what he meant."

"Ugh first person to bring him back can be dismissed for the rest of the day." Iruka sighed.

"Got him!" Someone yelled outside the door.

"Already? Bring him in to be sure!" Iruka said rather impressed.

Through the door came a shadow clone of Gavin dragging Gavin into the classroom.

"Oh you cheeky son of a bitch..." Iruka muttered. "Ok just leave..." Iruka sighed defeated.

"Don't mind if I do!" Gavin yelled. *Crash*

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT GAVIN!" Iruka shouted at the student.

Hello everybody Ant0603 here! I would just like to say that I am happy with the amount of viewer retention I am receiving as well as thank BloodyDemon666 for being the first to Favorite and Follow the story! I love writing this story, however, I need your feedback, so don't be afraid to leave a review, or even PM me!


	5. A Gift

"Hello Gavin, Kabuto is in the same room as usual. Also congratulations on graduating!" Mei exclaimed.

"Thank you Mei, but you do know graduation is tomorrow right?" Gavin questioned with a chuckle.

"I know, but since you graduate tomorrow, Kabuto is giving you the day off. Paid too!" Mei said beginning to hug Gavin.

"Really? That's awesome!" Gavin yelled energenically.

After the short talk with Mei, Gavin began to make his way to the room Kabuto was in.

"Come in Gavin." Kabuto said with a frown on his face. "I understand that you graduate from the academy tomorrow, so you will have the day off, paid. Unfortunately after that I will have to terminate your employment, as you will be unable to do your duties while out on missions. You're very smart, you came to here to learn while you could, others won't have that option really. You're also surprisingly very skilled at chakra control, because of this, I Kabuto, permit you, Gavin Harmon, to use medical jutsu in the field." Kabuto grimly said to his student.

"As much as it hurts, I understand. Thank you for the opportunity." Gavin said to his mentor.

"On top of this, you also get today off paid, so you may prepare for what team you may be part of once you graduate." Kabuto stated.

"Thank you Kabuto, I will be sure to not let your teachings go to waste!" Gavin exclaimed, running out of the room.

"God damnit... That boy, he's more powerful than we thought." Kabuto thought.

*Back to Gavin*

As Gavin is walking around the village, he begins reading the piece of paper the academy gave him explaining everything about the graduation.

"So they are going to test us in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Throwing Accuracy, Weapons, Chakra Control, Chakra Reserves, and... Special Traits? What the hell does that mean?" Gavin thought to himself. "They will also decide our overall rank, and put us into our teams."

As Gavin began to think what the hell they could do to test "Special Traits", he also began to wonder what his special traits were. Maybe he could be extremely gifted in Genjutsu like the Uchiha, or extraordinary sealing prowess like the Uzumaki. The ideas of all the possible traits were beginning to become overwhelming. Eventually Gavin decided to head back to his pseudo home.

"Hank, Peggy I'm home!" Gavin shouted upon entering the house.

"Welcome home! Peggy replied. "Listen Gavin come to the shop real quick, we have a graduation present for you!"

Gavin ran to the weapon shop with a speed that would rival Shisui Uchiha.

"Gah, hah, I-I I'm here!" Gavin managed to get out between breaths.

"Gavin, to thank you for everything you have done for us and our daughter, we had a weapon custom made for you. We hope you like it!" Hank said with a proud look on his face.

"Also to congratulate you on graduating the academy." Peggy quickly added.

"Thank you guys so much! I will not let you guys down!" Gavin yelped with excitement.

Hank and Peggy handed Gavin a black box with a gold ribbon on it. Gavin tore the ribbon off and opened the box. Upon opening the box Gavin had seen a weapon in which he could only dream of. In the box was a Katana in a navy blue sheath. Gavin pulled the blade from the sheath and began to further inspect the blade. There was a pearl at the bottom of the blade signifying his birthstone, with a solid gold cap holding it in place, the wrap around the handle of the blade was a silver-blue color. The guard was made of gold with emerald studs around in it, shaping like the eyes of a sharingan. Finishing his inspection, Gavin sheathed the blade, and tackled Hank and Peggy in a hug for such a generous gift.

"Thank you guys so much!" Gavin yelled.

"It's the least we can do." Peggy said, beginning to chuckle.

"I do have 2 questions though." Gavin inquired.

"Shoot." Hank replied.

"First, what did you get Lizzy? I hope you got her something nice too, and didn't spend it all on me." Gavin asked.

"After talking it over, we had got her something she told us she really wanted." Hank replied, with Peggy looking slightly away as if she felt guilty.

"That's good. Second, why are the emeralds in the shape of a complete sharingan? I have no connection." Gavin once again inquired.

"That's because we thought you would like the pattern it presented." Hank quickly replied.

"Well, I have to say I do love the look. Well I'm going to head to bed, I want to be rested for the tests tomorrow. Goodnight!" Gavin said waving.

"Goodnight Gavin." Peggy said.

"Peggy we can't keep Lizzy's gift a secret from him forever."

"And you can't keep his own secret from him forever either. When the time comes we will tell him."

Hello everyone Ant0603 here, I just want to say how much support I am getting from the readers, as it shows I have a good amount of audience retention, I have also received my first review, I'm up to 3 people following and 2 favorites. Also, how do you guys like the story so far? Please leave reviews to help me know how I'm doing, and don't be afraid to PM me with your thoughts, ideas, and even OC's, your OC might just make it into the story! See you guys next time!


	6. A Test, A Love, And A Tragedy

As an alarm clock began to go off, Gavin slowly began to awake from his sleep. Gavin went to get up, yet couldn't. It was almost as if he was being held down by something. To try and figure out what was holding him down, Gavin put his hands out to feel what was on him.

*Squish squish*

"What ever is on me is rather soft." Gavin thought.

*Squish squish*

"Ohhhh..."

"Wait, what was that?" Gavin began to frantically think.

Unable to guess anymore, Gavin opened his eyes. Upon opening his eyes, Gavin found Lizzy on top of him.

"Wait. What tastes so sweet in my mouth?" Gavin wondered, looking down.

Much to Gavin's surprise, Lizzy is in fact, kissing him. Gavin, confused how he did not notice sooner, began to realize what he was squeezing. Separating from the kiss, Gavin looked down and realized, he was groping Lizzy's breasts. Now getting a good look at them, Gavin realized just how big they were for someone their age. They had to at least be a good 6 inches in diameter each. To not feel like he's raping his friend, Gavin slowly got out from under Lizzy and started to wake her up.

"Lizzy... Lizzy. Get up, it's graduation day." Gavin calmly stated, shaking Lizzy lightly.

*Poof*

"A shadow clone?" Gavin wondered. "Why would she use a shadow clon-" Gavin was torn from his thoughts as he was quickly spun around by Lizzy and pulled into a kiss.

*Click*

Gavin managed to get free, face slightly red. "What was that for?"

"Because I think you're cute, plus that's for groping me as well." Lizzy smiled and began to walk out of the room. "Also breakfast is ready."

Still receiving from what just happened, Gavin began to gather his bearings.

"Why does every girl that I meet around my age kiss me?" Gavin wondered, grabbing his new katana and putting it on his back.

After breakfast Gavin and Lizzy began to walk to the academy for their testing.

"Alright class, this is the last day. Now we are short on staff so we will be doing 1 student at a time and have that student do all of their tests. Now first up is Mr. Gavin Harmon!" Iruka shouted. "Congratulations Gavin, good luck out there."

"Thanks Iruka!" Gavin happily replied.

Gavin made his way into an arena to test out his Taijutsu. From the stands a man in a green jumpsuit hopped down into the arena.

" ! My name is Might Guy! I can feel the youthful energy coming off of you! Youth aside, I am the one to test your Taijutsu, but as well as Speed, and Reflexes. You seriously didn't think the paper would tell you everything that you're going to be tested on, did you?" Guy yelled with almost too much energy.

"Bring it on!" Gavin yelled.

In an instant Guy had disappeared.

"Wait, where did he g-" Gavin was cut off by a punch that sent him flying.

"Damn that hurt. I wasn't expecting that." Gavin muttered.

Gavin began to calm down, as the last IMF he wants to do is panic in a fight. Gavin began to watch and listen closely, as to find his opponents whereabouts. Hearing a kick coming from his right, Gavin jumped over it and hit Guy with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Guy swung his fist at Gavin, who ducked under it and kicked Guy in the jaw. Guy began to charge again and Gavin swept Guys feet from under him and punched him in the gut. Guy quickly got up with an enormous grin on his face.

"So you actually can keep up with me, lets see how you deal with this!" Guy said, charging at Gavin sending out a flurry of punches and kicks. Gavin trying to dodge as much as he can, found one opening. As Guy swung his fist at Gavin, Gavin dodged to the side and redirected Guy's fist back at him, knocking Guy down.

"Impressive, however, it's about time to end this." Guy said getting up.

In an instant, Guy disappeared and reappeared behind Gavin holding his neck. "You lose kid. You fought well." Guy said putting Gavin down, and leaving to report the grades.

"Next up, Genjutsu!" Iruka yelled, causing a female ninja to hop down.

"Hi I'm Kurenai." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I am unable to do Genjutsu..." Gavin pouted.

"That's alright Hun, we will just test your ability to break them then." Kurenai calmly replied.

"Release!" Gavin shouted, flaring his chakra. The woman who was in front of him suddenly became a log.

"How did he sense it? I never even told him that I was going to put him under one yet." Kurenai muttered, leaving to report the scores.

"Next up Ninjutsu!" Iruka yelled. "Show us an example of your best jutsu."

"Can I combine a few different jutsu?" Gavin asked.

"Sure go ahead, just as long as you show us your skill in Ninjutsu." Iruka replied, wondering what Gavin could be planning.

With the go ahead from Iruka, Gavin began to do his Jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Gavin yelled, creating 1 shadow clone.

Looking up to Iruka. "This is an original jutsu, that I call, Twin Style Yin Yang Dragons. It is a mixture of both the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, and another original jutsu, Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu."

Nodding to his clone Gavin does some hand signs and sends out a dragon made out of water, while his clone sends out a dragon made out of fire. The two dragons begin to fly forward, twirling around each other, and upon colliding with the wall, the JUTSU leaves a massive crater.

"N-n-next is Throwing Accur-" Iruka is cut off by Gavin throwing a bunch of kunai at the wall behind Iruka, landing in the shape of a middle finger. "Ok ok I get it! Next is Weapons!"

"I have no skill in weapons, however, I will be learning to use a katana shortly." Gavin replied.

"Ok, that is all!" Iruka yelled.

"Wait what about the special talents or whatever they were?" Gavin questioned.

"We had a spy check in on you to learn those." Iruka replied.

"Oh alright." Gavin said.

"Gavin, tomorrow go to training field 17 to meet your team." Iruka said.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Gavin yelled excitedly.

"Also you will receive your scores from today." Iruka said to his former student.

"Thank you Iruka... For everything." Gavin replied.

After Gavin left he went to Ichiraku's to celebrate and relax his nerves. After he had his fill, Gavin paid and began to walk home, taking his time as its rather peaceful. Arriving at the house, Gavin couldn't help but feel like something was off. The store is never closed at this time. Running into the house Gavin ran into Hanks Office, as he was hearing shouting from inside. Upon opening the door, Gavin saw what he never wanted to see.

*Boom Boom*

Gavin watched as Hank and Peggy were just shot right in front of him. Traumatized by what happened, Gavin fell to his knees and began to cry. Suddenly, Gavin began to be filled with anger and hatred, with this feeling he felt his vision change. It was almost like he could see what was going to happen before it did. Looking at the man that just shot the people he came to love, he pulled out his katana and immediately decapitated him. Turning back to Hank and Peggy, Gavin rushed to their side.

"G-Gavin... Please protect Lizzy... She-she loves you, love loves you... Her present... It was us approving of you as one who could date her... I guess it's too late to explain the truth behind the sharingan on the Katana... As you... As you can see that you have sharingan... Listen carefully. Those sharingan, the belonged to Shisui Uchiha... Please... Protect my daughter." Hank managed to get out.

"I I will Hank, I promise... Thank you for everything. I love you guys..." Gavin cried out.

"We loved you too Gavin... No where near as much as Lizzy though..." Hank slowly said as the last bit of life drained from him.

"Hank! Peggy! Guys! Don't die on me and Lizzy! We need you!" Gavin passed out from all the emotions, just as the Hokage showed up.

Hello everybody Ant0603 here! I know I piled a lot into this chapter, as I wanted to get the secrets revealed, I wanted to get the tests done, and I wanted the tragedy to happen. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, as I have plenty more chapters to make, but there's no point in doing so if there's no one reading and liking what I write. I'm going to be honest, I'm insecure about my writing as I feeling its normally all wrong, but that's why I keep encouraging you guys to review and PM me with your thoughts and opinions, because those thoughts and opinions are what drive me to make the next chapter, and it makes me feel good about what I am writing. Well with all that said, see you guys next time!


	7. Re-Write

Hey guys Ant0603 here. For those of you who enjoyed this story so far, I am glad to say that it is getting revamped. Check out s/12346202/1/Abandoned-Yet-Unbroken-Re-Write to see the new version


End file.
